yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 172
Duel Academia Crisis! The Jewel Beasts Blocking the Way is the one hundred and seventy-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden Yuki is hallucinating, but begins to make his way back to Duel Academy. On the island, Trueman has taken the appearance and Deck of Taigo Sorano and is using them to defeat various students, continuing his siege, and absorbing people into the World of Darkness. Summary As the KaibaCorp building in Domino City explodes around him, Jaden Yuki searches for a way out. He escapes in a gondola, but the rope snaps, though he manages to jump to a second gondola - whose rope also snaps. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Neos" using Yubel's powers to manifest the spirit physically. Neos saves him, and Jaden makes it back to the motorcycle that Sartorius has used, and takes it, heading for the docks to find a way back to Duel Academy. Back on the island, Trueman has taken the form of Taigo Sorano, and challenges many duelists using his numerous clones. All accept, as they are having problems finding opponents for the Graduation Duel, due to the disappearance of those that Trueman has already defeated. Tyranno Hassleberry is still searching for Sorano in the forest, and one of the Trueman-Sorano clones appears to challenge him as well. He suggests that Hassleberry stop hanging around with Jaden, and states that in doing so, he looks down on younger students. Hassleberry replies that that's absurd - Sorano was the first friend that the made at Duel Academy, even though Sorano was in Obelisk Blue and Hassleberry in Ra Yellow. Trueman attempts to exploit the darkness in Hassleberry's heart, but is unable to, and he comments he didn't expect there to be anyone able to resist him besides Jaden. Realizing that Sorano is really Trueman, Hassleberry accepts his challenge, and both activate their Duel Disks. Back in Domino, Jaden seems to be fatigued, and nearly drives Sartorius' motorcycle into the ocean, but he jumps off in time. Jaden meets who appears to be another clone of Trueman, but this one acts differently, even expressing concern for Jaden's current condition. Convinced that it's Trueman, Jaden begins a duel with him. Trueman Summons multiple Crystal Beasts and Jaden realizes that he must have already defeated Jesse Anderson. Trueman responds that he will attack to wake Jaden up. During Jaden's second turn, Trueman activates "Mine Blast" which sends his final three Crystal Beasts to the Graveyard, and the activates "Rainbow Gravity" to Special Summon "Rainbow Dragon". When he attacks with it, "Polymerization" flies out of Jaden's Graveyard, and a dark aura disperses from it. Suddenly, Jaden can see clearly - he's not dueling Trueman, he's dueling Jesse. Having gotten Jaden's senses back to him, the duel ends. Jaden determines that his "Polymerization" card was infected by the darkness in "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool". Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus appears, and tells Jaden and Jesse that both of them overcame the darkness in their own hearts - and together, they should be able to stop Nightshroud. At Duel Academy, the duel between Trueman and Hassleberry is underway, and Hassleberry has been reduced to less than half of his Life Points by "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8". Hassleberry Summons "Hyper Hammerhead" and attacks "Horus", reducing his own Life Points to 200. However, "Hyper Hammerhead's" effect returns "Horus" to Trueman's hand, and thus Hassleberry can play Spell Cards again. Using "Spacetime Transcendency", Hassleberry removes Dinosaur-type monsters in the Graveyard from play and Summons "Tyranno Infinity", whose attack points increase for each Dinosaur removed. Since he can't attack this turn, as his Battle Phase has already ended, Hassleberry plays "Dino Blast", dealing Trueman 1200 damage. Trueman again determines that there is no darkness in Hassleberry's heart for him to exploit - so he'll just have to create some. Trueman creates a vision in Hassleberry's head, and takes him back to his "past life" as a Tyranosaurus Rex. However, as such, he is a carnivore - and thus feeds on other dinosaurs, which is something that Hassleberry had never given much thought. Trueman then suggests that the dinosaur bone implanted in Hassleberry's leg is the bone of a dinosaur he ate in his past life. He then causes Hassleberry to hallucinate that he's been attacked by the dinosaurs he consumed in his past life. He then continues the duel, and resummons "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" and plays "Burial from a Different Dimension" to return three removed Dinosaur-type monsters to Hassleberry's Graveyard, thus reducing "Tyranno Infinity's" attack to 1000. He attacks, wiping out the rest of Hassleberry's Life Points and absorbing him into the World of Darkness. Elsewhere, Jaden and Jesse are en route back to Duel Academy in a speedboat. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Jesse Anderson Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in attack position. * Sets a card. Jesse's turn * Summons "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" (1400/800) in attack position. * Activates "Golden Rule" equipping it to "Cobalt Eagle", this lets him place "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" and "Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and Special Summon "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" (1200/400) in attack position. * Activates "Crystal Beacon", Special Summoning "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" (1600/1000) from his Deck in attack position. * Attacks "Burstinatrix" with "Topaz Tiger", with the effect of the latter increasing it's attack by 400. Jaden activates "Mirror Gate", causing the monsters to switch sides before the battle takes place (Jesse 3200). * Halves "Amethyst Cat's" attack via it's effect to attack directly (Jaden 3400). * Activates "Rare Value", sending "Ruby Carbuncle" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard to draw two cards. Since a monster placed in the Spell & Trap Card Zone via it's effect was removed from the field, "Golden Rule" is destroyed, as is the "Amethyst Cat" that was Summoned with it. * Activates "Crystal Spring", which allows him to take two Crystal Beasts from his Deck whenever one is sent back to his Deck and place all three cards on of his Deck in any order. * Activates the effect of "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle", returning "Emerald Tortoise" to his Deck, and placing it, "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" and "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" on top of his Deck via "Crystal Spring". * Sets two cards. * "Topaz Tiger" returns to Jesse's side of the field during the End Phase. Jaden's turn * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Avian", "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and "Elemental Hero Sparkman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Tempest" (2800/2800) in attack position. * Attacks "Cobalt Eagle" with "Tempest", but Jesse activates his face-down "Mine Blast", sending "Rainbow Life", "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins", "Emerald Tortoise", "Amber Mammoth" and "Sapphire Pegasus" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard. * Jesse activates his face-down "Rainbow Gravity", Special Summoning "Rainbow Dragon" (4000/0) from his Deck in attack position, as all seven Crystal Beasts are either on the field or in the Graveyard. * Attacks "Tempest" with "Rainbow Dragon" (Jaden 2200), with the force of the attack powerful enough to knock "Polymerization" out of Jaden's Graveyard. * With "Polymerization" out of Jaden's Graveyard, the dark spell over Jaden is broken, so the Duel ends with no result. Tyranno Hassleberry vs. Trueman * The duel is shown from an unspecified point. Hassleberry has "Destroyersaurus" (1800/1100) on the field and 2900 Life Points, while Trueman has "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" (3000/1800) and "Royal Decree" on the field and 2600 Life Points. Trueman's turn * Attacks "Destroyersaurus" with "Horus" (Hassleberry 1700). Hassleberry's turn * Summons "Hyper Hammerhead" (1500/1200) in attack position. * Attacks "Horus", with "Hyper Hammerhead", destroying his own monster, but it's effect lets him return "Horus" to Sorano's hand at the end of the Damage Step as it was not destroyed in battle (Hassleberry 200). * Activates "Spacetime Transcendency", removing "Dark Driceratops", "Gilasaurus", "Destroyersaurus" and "Hyper Hammerhead" in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Tyranno Infinity" (?/0), whose attack becomes 4000 as there are are four Dinosaur-type monsters removed from play. * Activates "Dino Blast", inflicting damage to Trueman equal to 300 times "Tyranno Infinity's" level (Trueman 1400). Trueman's turn * Activates "Premature Burial", paying 800 Life Points so Special Summon "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" (2300/1800) from his Graveyard in attack position (Trueman 600). * Activates "Magical Stone Excavation", discarding "Level Down!?" and "Level Modulation" to add "Level Up!" in his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates "Level Up!, sending "LV6" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "LV8" from his hand. * Activates "Burial from a Different Dimension", returning "Gilasaurus", "Dark Driceratops" and "Killersaurus" to Hassleberry's Graveyard, decreasing "Tyranno Infinity's" attack to 1000. * Attacks "Tyranno Infinity" with "Horus" (Hassleberry 0). * Trueman wins. Featured cards